Five
by superrogue17
Summary: Five---DUH!
1. The Party

Disclaimer: JAG is not mine, never will be. ^sighs^ Oh, well.  
  
Robert's Residence - 2500 ZULU  
  
Author's note: This story is including Paraguay and the current season thus far. It is assuming that at some point either Mac or Webb figures out they just can't make it together.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR AJ, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!"  
  
"Aunt Mac, Uncle Harm? Will you help me blow out my candles?"asks AJ Roberts.  
  
"Sure, buddy. How many candles this year?" asks Harm.  
  
"Five, Uncle Harm. I'm five this year. I get to start school, and..."  
  
Harm and Mac had ceased to hear a word AJ said after 'five'.  
  
Harm's POV  
  
(Oh, hell. Has it really been five years since we made that deal? How am I going to broach the idea? We've just gotten back on even footing. Suck it up, Navy. You can't run from this forever. Alright, I guess I'll speak to her right after the party.)  
  
Mac's POV  
  
(Oh, damn. Five years has passed already? What do I do? Should I say something to him? Or should I feign ignorance? Ah, hell. I'm a marine, I can't hide from this forever. I'll say something to him right after the party.)  
  
Mac and Harm finish out the rest of the party lost in their own thoughts and fears.  
  
Outside Robert's Residence - 2700 ZULU  
  
"Harm! Harm!"  
  
"Yes, Mac?"  
  
"Do you think we could talk? Over tea or coffee?"  
  
"Sure. My place or yours?"  
  
"Yours is good." (Not that it really matters, but maybe if we're in your apartment you won't run from me this time.)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
tbc 


	2. The Apartment

Disclaimer: Not mine. Do you really think the first six episodes of this season would have gone down the way they have if it was mine? Get real!  
  
Harm's Apartment - 2745 ZULU  
  
(Ok, which one of us is going to open up the subject?)  
  
"Mac?"  
  
(Well, will wonders never cease, looks like he's going to do it.) "Yeah, Harm?"  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" (As if I didn't already know.)  
  
"I wanted to talk about promises."  
  
"Um, promises, Mac? Well, they're pledges to do or not do something." (Bright, Rabb, give her the dictionary definition.)  
  
"Well, thank you Webster. Harm, are you intentionally being dense or do you know what I mean and just not want to discuss it."  
  
At this point, Mac turns to leave the apartment.  
  
(Ok, I screwed that up royally. So do I say something or let her leave? Can't let her leave the apartment, last time I did that she ended up with Webb in Paraguay. Gotta talk to her.)  
  
"Mac? I'm sorry, I'm not being dense or not wanting to talk to you, I'm just a little nervous. I don't know how to say things right when it comes to you and I thought a joke might loosen things up a little."  
  
^sighs^"Maybe we should just forget this and go back to our normal lives."  
  
"No! I mean, I don't think we should just forget it, at least, not without talking about it first. Please, Mac?"  
  
"Ok, you try this time."  
  
(Oh, man! What do I say now?) "Promises, right? Ok. We currently have a long-standing promise that's time-limit is up. Do we want to keep that promise or let it go?" (Wow, I got through that whole sentence without having a coronary.)  
  
(Wow. He got straight to the point.)"I want to keep it, if you do."  
  
"Ok. Then we need to talk about a few things."  
  
"What, specifically do you want to talk about?"  
  
"How we're going to go about this for one, where the baby would live, who'd take care of him...or her when we're working, and last but unfortunately not least, what to tell our coworkers."  
  
(And there is the crux of the matter, what will we say? Not to Bud or Harriet or even Sturgis, but what will we say to the Admiral. I can see it now. 'Sir, we have decided that, although we are not in a nonplatonic relationship, we would like to have a child together.' The only thing I can't quite see is who'll be in the psych ward first. What to do?)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
tbc 


	3. The Office

Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
  
Author's Note: Thanx for all the reviews, I'm gonna make a deal with all of you. If I get five reviews for each chapter, I promise to bust my but to get new chapters up. If not, I'll assume you don't like it and I'll stop writing it. This is going to be a very short chapter.  
  
Next day - JAG Headquarters - 1500 ZULU  
  
(God, I'm tired. I'm getting too old to be mulling over problems till two in the morning. I hate this, I promised her. I had the courage to chase her to another continent, but I can't find the courage to keep this damn promise.)  
  
"Commander Rabb, sir?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yes Petty Officer?"  
  
"The Colonel's been looking for you, something about a decision?"  
  
(Oh, dammit. Guess she wasn't kidding about 'first thing' this morning.)  
  
{flashback}"What do you mean, 'How' we're going to go about this?"  
  
"Well, the way I see it, there are a couple of ways we can do this. There's the old fashioned way, there's in vitro, and then there's after we actually do this. What then?"  
  
"Well, I really don't have any bright ideas, but we can think it over tonight and talk about it first thing in the morning."  
  
"At the office? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I think we can keep it from deteriorating into a fight at headquarters."  
  
"Ok, Mac. We'll try it your way." (See, Mac, I don't have to be on top.)  
  
"Alright, first thing in the morning."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: If anyone has any ideas as to what they should do, R&R. I'll take some of your suggestions and add them in.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
tbc 


	4. Mac's Office

Disclaimer: Same as always, not mine.  
  
AN: Thanx again for the reviews. Keep them coming.  
  
Mac's Office - 1515 ZULU  
  
(Ok, he's here. Now what?)  
  
"Close the door, Harm. Did you come up with any ideas for this particular operation?"  
  
"Well, I thought that it might be a good idea to actually have the inital plan go through before we get into the details."  
  
(Huh?)"Excuse me?"  
  
"Why don't we decide the living aragements and such after the baby is conceived?"  
  
Outside Mac's Office  
  
(BABY!? What!?)  
  
Lt. Harriet Sims Roberts had to excercise all of her years of military discipline not to drop the stack of files she was supposed to be delivering to the Admiral's office.  
  
(Oh, my, god! Did the Commander just say what I think he did? No, I must be halucinating.)  
  
In the office  
  
"So we decide the living arrangements later. What about the conception method? Oh, and what do we tell the rest of the office, Harm?"  
  
"Well, we'd have to tell the Admiral after the baby is concieved, but, all the others would have to know is that you're going to have a baby. Anything else is up to you."  
  
"We really wouldn't have to tell the Admiral who the father is, I'd just have to request less travel time."(Ugh, asking to lighten up my caseload, too.)  
  
"You're probably right." (Ok, here goes, even though she's probably going to kill me for this.) "You might also ask to have your caseload lightened up a bit."  
  
(How does he do that?)"Much as I hate to admit it, I had the exact same thought. What about the conception method, Harm? If we did it the natural way, we'd probably be charged with fraternization."(Although the frat charge might just be worth it.)  
  
(Now here's a tough choice: sleep with Mac=frat charge or in vitro and deny myself the satisfaction. Aw, what the hell.) "If it's all the same to you, Mac, I vote for the natural way."   
  
Outside the office:  
  
(Oh, my god! He did say it! They're talking about having a baby together! Wait a minute here. It's not April Fool's Day and I don't think this is the Twilight Zone so who are they and what did they do with the Commander and the Colonel!?)  
  
Inside the office:  
  
(There is a God!)"You want to do this the natural way? Are you sure, Harm?"(Oh, why did I give him an escape? Please don't take the out, Harm!)  
  
(Ok, maybe she doesn't want me the way I want her. Only one way to find out.) "Yeah, Mac. I'm sure. It's the least difficult way."(Yeah, and the least likely to drive me insane.)  
  
(Whew! That was close!)"Ok. When do we want to start trying?"  
  
"Um...how does this weekend sound to you? I figure you could come to my apartment Friday and stay til Sunday."  
  
"Are you cooking?"  
  
"Of course, would I invite you over and not feed you?"  
  
^smiling^"No, cause then I'd have to kick your six."  
  
"Ok, then. See you Friday?"(If I make it that long.)  
  
"Yeah...Friday."(Now, how am I going to make it till then?)  
  
Outside the office  
  
(Oh, my, god. I can't believe this. I can't wait to tell Bud.)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: More reviews, please! Also, thanx to Kitty41 for the idea for this chapter. I've decided to make this story kind of an interactive thing. I'll take ideas for each chapter and if I find a good one, I'll put it in. Ok?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
tbc 


End file.
